


After the light is snuffed out (oneshot)

by Thegirlfulloffandoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlfulloffandoms/pseuds/Thegirlfulloffandoms
Summary: Bobby didn't expect that he would never see his three best friends again,see their names on the board of a crowded church,see their families crushed in together in benches whispering when they saw him take a seat.This wasn't how it was meant to go,he hoped they were somewhere up in the sky,watching on him kindly.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	After the light is snuffed out (oneshot)

Bobby walked through the looming, scratched wooden doors of St Michael's church in central Los Angeles, his bracelets clinking together as his hands shook,4 including his own, they had bought them only two weeks before the big show, the show that would change their lives forever.....the show did change their lives forever but not in the way they had expected it to.

At 17, you don't expect to lose your friends to the painful release of death, to see them on the grubby floor of a green room, hands outstretched calling for help, muttered names and hitched breath...time slowing down as you fall to your knees knowing you were too late.

The room seemed so much louder than it had before, the room seeming to spin as if he was on a carousel, voices swarming him as if he was the one to blame, light from the stained glass window blinding him as if he was seeing the sun explode before his eyes, he couldn't stay here, he couldn't do this, the once confident teen rushing through the closest door he could find, slamming and bolting the door shut and leaning against it.

Silence, bright lights, his heart racing as if Alex was doing a crazy drum solo in his chest, his breathing heavy.

Bobby slid down the door, sitting against it, his hands shaky in his lap as he held back the tears, he wasn't the kind of person to cry at things but in recent weeks, it was all he felt like doing, crying out of guilt for getting there too late, crying of joy when he found an item of one of the boys, flannels, chains, even a simple pack of playing cards Reggie had bought that had animals on was enough to have him tearing up. Crying of fear was the most common though, at that moment all the scenarios of what could go wrong popping in his head 'what if they blame you for it? was that why the priest glared as you walked in?', 'where did the guys go? were they to haunt him forever?' 'was he overdressed or underdressed?' all these worries seem to combine in his head into a big smoking cloud of doubt.

He was usually the comforter but couldn't comfort his soul.  
'Please, if you can see me, give me sign that everything is going to be okay, that im not losing my mind' Bobby mutters to himself, as a tear slides down his cheek which he quickly wipes away, as he hears a hymn begin outside the door. It was time to face the music, the beautiful church Alex's family had chosen, and the harsh reality that his best friends were likely gone forever.

Bobby, after splashing his face with some water headed back out, sliding into one of the benches at the back, shrouded in darkness until he was called up to give his eulogy of the boys who made his life worthwhile.

The next thing he knew, he was standing above them all, the families of brothers watching him intently to hear what he had to say, although he felt a little nervous he knew he had to be strong as if he could feel three hands holding him up there.

'Death is a strange thing' he begins to speak clearing his throat a little 'it comes when you least expect it, it can come in the darkness but also in the light, in the day or the lonely nights. Alex, Luke and Reggie were the light of my life, we built our own little family together, as brothers, as best friends, we jammed together and cried together to whatever films we could find, huddled up on a creaky sofa eating popcorn ready to annoy our neighbours with our practice the next day, at least someone would hear our demo.' Bobby smiled at the memory before continuing 'we became one the four of us, a bond that couldn't be broken until that fateful night.' the atmosphere in the room seemed to change.

'They always cared about what people were going to say, when they didn't need to, they were selfless and loving and had a passion for music that many people don't find in their lives. Even when we disagreed it was nothing a simple huddle and a rock out couldn't solve' Bobby's expression seemed to fall, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks 'Luke, Alex and Reggie were a pack, like wolves in winter we stuck together like glue. They were the best friends in the world and I wish I had been a better friend to them, I wish I had got there sooner, to hold their hands as I did at 3 am when the pain seemed to seep in so so heavy and tell them it would all be okay.' Bobby looked up a little, his face blotchy with tears.

A candle seemed to flicker in front of him, the flame dancing around the wick, a sign that he wasn't alone, he did not need to feel guilty for what happened, the boys were with him even if he couldn't physically see them.

'That isn't what matters now though' Bobby says choking up as wipes his tears away. 'What matters is the memories and the legacy, keep them in our hearts when we write or we sing or we create things. Wonder like Reggie, dance like Alex and sing your heart out and love like Luke. Thank you'

He stumbles down the stand, and the altar steps, all eyes on him as he walked out of the church, his blazer, creased on the backbench with a pink rose, a red and a single blue rose lay on top of it.

He seemed to disappear after that.

Bobby the broken boy.


End file.
